Patent application Ser. No. 11/684,661 presents BATH AND SHOWER ASSIST MEANS for installation in a bath or shower enclosure. A horizontal rotatable grip bar spans between two parallel walls perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the bar. Compressible means attached to each end of the bar grip the walls when the bar is rotated to apply a longitudinal force to the compressible means. At intermediate locations along the length of the bar tension members, namely suction cups, connect the bar to a wall parallel to its longitudinal axis. In addition, at intermediate locations along the length of the bar vertical supports extend from the grip bar down to the rim of a bathtub or to the floor of a shower enclosure
The system exceeds the strength requirements and fulfills other requirements of ASTM 446-85 (2004), the specification for testing grab bars, and also meets the requirements of building codes. However, it lacks the means to have a significantly adjustable length grip bar or to significantly adjust the height of the vertical supports above a base support. These shortcomings of the grip bar and vertical supports requires that each installation be made according to specific user requirements and dimensions. It is preferred, therefore, to have lateral support means that provide for a significantly adjustable length grab bar and adjustable height supports that fulfill the needs and requirements of varied users in a single product and accommodate variations in the dimensions and spacing of wall tiles as well.